


The Complete Plot of Menagerie I: Exoptable Money, Arranged to the Melodies of Se Solen Sjunker and Funeral March for Queen Mary

by Qotice



Category: Exoptable Money (Video Games)
Genre: Funeral March for Queen Mary, Other, Prose Poem, Rhyming, Se Solen Sjunker, lyrics, narration, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: Inspired by A Complete History of the Soviet Union, Through the Eyes of a Humble Worker by Pig with the Face of a Boy.I've taken some liberties in my interpretation of the plot of Exoptable Money.This series means a lot to me and I hope I'll be able to make this into a complete song.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Complete Plot of Menagerie I: Exoptable Money, Arranged to the Melodies of Se Solen Sjunker and Funeral March for Queen Mary

**[NARRATOR]**

Avarice and greed,

a virus,

and canned beans,

make the tragedy

we know as

**_Exoptable Money!_ **

* * *

** [THE MONEY MAKER] **

Sunday, I found an odd box –

Something someone had lost.

Powers so unorthodox:

It, producing, at no cost,

_And more,_

_Much more._

Now, with this box all my own,

Which I don’t need to share

Coin,

dollar,

or gemstone.

_Who knew the world was fair?_

The gears spin ‘round and ‘round,

Making more,

so much more.

With each bill that hits the ground,

There is more,

so much more

to be found.

* * *

**[MONEY MAKER]**

Then, I got a blank letter,

By a

“ _Madame Sinclaire_ ”.

She used to make money too,

But now, she asked something new:

_ “Are you _

_ My friend?” _

I have a box all my own,

Which I don’t want to share

Coin,

dollar,

or gemstone.

How could I know she’s fair?

The gears spin ‘round and ‘round –

I find more letters sent to my door.

With each coin that hits the ground,

We begin to crave

so much more.

_I wonder what’s in store…_

* * *

** [MONEY MAKER] **

Next, I bought myself a cat,

Which brought me more money.

I could not have guessed the fate

Of my poor, sweet, kitty.

** [MADAME SINCLAIRE] **

You sent your cat, correct?

Did you know that cats have more uses than you would expect?

_ Fur is _

_ Expensive. _

Clones of your cat’s fur

Spring from the machine.

Didn’t you want

more?

See, you’re making

So,

so much

money!

* * *

** [MONEY MAKER] **

New letters appear

**[NARRATOR]**

It’s your friend, Doc M.

He says do not fear –

Lest you do not give money to him.

** [DOCTOR MONEY] **

We regret to inform you,

You have not paid what’s due.

This is your final warning.

Don’t blame us for your mourning.

_ You will _

_ Be missed. _

* * *

** [MONEY MAKER] **

I have a box all my own,

Which I can’t even share

Coins,

cat fur,

or gemstones.

A system so unfair.

The gears spin round and round,

I question whether I am the fool.

With each pelt that hits the ground,

Is it I,

or the box

which is a tool?

Why is the world so cruel?

* * *

** [DOCTOR MONEY] **

Due to not heeding my presage:

We gift you a virus

Enclosed with in this message.

Inaction will not be desirous.

_Who said the world was fair?_

* * *

**[MONEY MAKER]**

“Is this the cost of more?”

**[NARRATOR]**

Doc's letter hits the floor

Your hand starts to tremble

Your stance starts to stumble

The walls spin around you

Oh god, what can you do?

Your organs are failing

You’ll need to be mailing,

And soon be unveiling

And sharing, detailing,

More than ever before

Fur,

blood,

coins,

hearts,

guts,

gore.

All the organs impugn

You will need a cure soon

Though you won’t be immune

Undoubtedly your ruin

You step back to see it

Oh god, it’s gone to shit.

You only wished for more.

For only just

more

and

more and more

and more and more

and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more.

* * *

** [MONEY MAKER] **

With my can and box

alone.

Wonder if I still can care.

With all my greed now shown,

Smoke starts to fill the air.

The gears come to a

halt,

My riches strewn across bloodied floor

Wonder if it’s all my fault,

There will be nothing left,

nothing

more.

* * *

**[DOCTOR MONEY]**

Thank you for your business,

To us, you’re now worthless,

For that reason, we now will cease contact immediately.

* * *

** [NARRATOR] **

Back where you began,

You opened your can.

The can contained beans,

And upon your face,

A smiling gleam!

_ **THE END.** _


End file.
